Thermoplastic polymers such as polyimide (PI) are commonly used in thermoplastic composites, coatings, or thin films, for example. It is difficult to make small particles of polyimides with specified size parameters, and the methods used to make small particles of polyimides produce particles at low rates, making the methods less desirable for commercial production.
There accordingly still remains a continuing need for methods of making polyimide particles, the polyimide particles, and articles including the polyimide particles.